


Glance

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-13
Updated: 2007-07-13
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8706994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: You would glance over at him, and you would see why you always did so.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
Author's notes: Ever noticed how often Dean and Sam glance at each other in the Impala, and then they'll break out into these soft smiles?

Thank you for reading!  


* * *

You turned your head slightly to the side, a little glance to the right in order to see that profile. The strong jaw, little bit of stubble from the lack of morning shower. 

 

His hair shined. 

 

Then he would turn his head and look right back, strong and bold and shy. 

 

His eyes would meet yours, flickering between green and hazel. 

 

They would draw you in. 

 

You would look and see yourself in those eyes at times. 

 

Others, you would be sharing a secret, like little kids behind a bush after their first Halloween prank. 

 

The secret of the time which you live for. When there was nothing between you and him. Where you were one and none at the same time. Lost to the sensations. 

 

You would look and see the remembrance, and you would have to smirk because it was so damn funny for some reason you could never figure out. 

 

The ultimate though, was when you would look and see that devotion. 

 

That appreciation that said what he never could. That he was happy, that he needed you. You were doing something right in his mind. 

 

You were his brother, and in that moment, you felt the bond. 

 

The link between you flaring to life and you would have to smile. 

 

Because it was there and it was real. You were there for each other. He needed you, you needed him. It was a tug a war of emotions and you were both winners in the end. 

 

It was all either of you had, and damn, that was something to smile about some days.


End file.
